


The Silver Warning

by SANS_TITRE



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Absurd, Nonsense, Odd, Short, Weird, strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SANS_TITRE/pseuds/SANS_TITRE
Summary: In a strange world on the verge of collapse, a young magician tries to restore faith and order in the circle of the seven trophies. But will she succeed?





	The Silver Warning

Veronica walked into the room. She saw a young woman dancing onto a table, holding a flaming sword and a candelabra. She thought: "what a pretty woman. I should buy her a ring, for her cousin. Thus her cousin will fight a war and be victorious."

But Alfonse, who was running on sticks, decided enough was enough.

"No Veronica, you shall not buy the ring. I refuse to hear your words - I will detach the tome that you are wielding, and challenge you to a duel."

And without further warning, he grabbed the globe which contained the source of all rivers, and shattered it. He cursed in Latin, before evaporating.

"Look at what you've done," said Eir as she got down from the ceiling.

"Yes."

"It is unresponsible. And I do not intend to be rude, but your disgraceful manners have somewhat struck me as poignant."

"What even _is_ this room anyway?" Veronica said while reading a book about snails.

"Good question. But bad formula. You are late to the game, Veronica. Look around you. This world is breaking apart."

"Is there nothing I can do to fix it?"

"I think not. The strings have snapped."

"But I am required to seal this door before I leave. You cannot allow me to stand tall. Not in this dreaded sense."

"Meaning is evaporating. Matter is breaking apart. You know what this means? **Hel is coming."**

Indeed, the distant sound of a scythe cutting through plywood could be heard in the distance. Veronica adjusted her armor, and the blades ran out of iron. It was too late.

 

 

The battle was lost before it _begins_.


End file.
